The Hunger Shore
by Lauren143
Summary: Welcome to the " Hunger Shore " ! I am you're host, Lauren . This is where you can watch all your favorite people , in hilarious situations! Tons of drama, and even maybe some violence..?
1. Welcome to The Hunger Shore!

**" Hello people of FTV and welcome to... The Hunger Shore! I am your host, Lauren. There are 12 contestants in this brand new show. I will introduce you guys now!"**

_*Katniss POV*_

I unpack my bags into these drawers they have. I am the first person to arrive here. There are 2 other beds in here. I wonder who I'll room with?

Right as I think that, Peeta comes in. " Hello , love!" I sigh. " Peeta, we are not dating. We go on no dates, or anything. You just act like we do. " Then I hear someone yell BURNNN. I turn around and Peeta starts yelling. " GET OUT! Me and Katniss are having a serious talk." The man chuckles. I ask him who he is. " I'm Snow. Peeta starts screaming. " Oh my gaaaawd! THE Corilanus Snow?" " Who's Corilanus Snow?" They both look at me. " You don't know who I am? " "..." Then Peeta interupts. " Hey , you should room with us!" So he decides to room with us. Thanks , Peeta.

_* End of POV_ *

"So that's whats happening with our new friends, Katniss , Peeta , and Snow!" * All you can hear is millions of girls screaming Snow's name.* " Ehh, so new people are here in another section of the house! Let's go look. "

_* Rue's POV*_

I skip down the hallway, and run into the first room I find. There are already 3 people in here. " Hi , guys! I'm Rue !" I say with a bigggg smile. They all look up at the high pitch voice. Then they all start smileing at the tiny girl. " Oh my gosh! Cato , look at her! " The really , really , really muscley big guy looks at me. So his name must be Cato. Better remember that. " Glimmer, calm yourself , please. " Aaaand that girl that talked to Cato must be Glimmer. The last girl finally spoke. " Hi . That's Cato " She looks at him a little longer. " And that's Glimmer. Would you like to room with us? " I nod my head. " Wow , you guys sure are awesome! " They all laugh . " Oh , any by the way... What's your name again? " " OH my name's Rue!" She nods. " Well, RUE if anybody tries to take Cato from me, make sure they know to back off. Okay? I don't think you will try to take him, but whoever else tries to let them know!" I nod my head. Jealous much?

_* End of POV*_

**" Wow Rue. So cute yet so harsh. Now who's here? "**

_* Clove's POV "_

" Well guys, I'm gonna head back to my own room , meet my new roomates . They nod there heads. As I walk back , there are already two boys in there. Well , one boy , and one old guy. But not that old , but yanno. They are making farting noises with there armpits when I walk into the room. They look up. " Oops, sorry. " The boy is pretty cute. He's probably my age , too. The old man actually isn't that old. He's probably middle aged. We all introduce ourselves. The boy's name was Gale ( OMG CUTE!) and the older man's name was Haymitch. Who names their kid Haymitch?

Well we were talking and this kid Gale is really nice! But he has a huge crush on this chick Katniss... So I can't have him OR Cato. Or can I?

* End of POV *

" Wow , okay Clove. Stalkerish much? Now, the last three people are here. Finally , we can start this show! "

* Foxface's POV *

Ugh. It is so noisy here. I am the second person in this room , and the will NOT stop talking. The boys name is " Marvel " . I am going to go say I have to " Use the Bathroom " when suddenly this big, muscley guy walks in. Finally Marvel stops talking , for about two seconds. " Hi! Who are you?" The man doesn't say anything for a moment , then answers. " Thresh " . Of course , Marvel makes a big deal. " Nice name! Well I'm Marvel and this is - " Suddenly a car horn blocks out his words. " Well, you have a very pretty name." Thresh says to me. I blush, then he starts unpacking.

_*End of POV * _

**" Well guys..That's the cast! Unfortuanatlly , that's all the time we have for today. But please review . People can send in gifts to there favorite cast members! The next episode will possibily be out today , or tomarrow. Thanks for watching ;)."**


	2. Movies, Teeth, and Katpiss

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! THANK YOU:)**

* * *

**"Hello everyone , and once again, this is your host, Lauren! What's going on today?" **

**_*Katniss POV*_**

Everybody at the hous_e _learned each others names today. While I was walking to the living room , this girl, Clove , stopped me. " Hey , Katniss! " She said with a cheerful smile. " Hi? " I answered quickly. " Well , I need advice. I like this boy, but he is dating my best friend. And I like this other boy, but he likes you. " I looked up when she mentioned me. " You like Peeta? " I said a bit jealously. Wait, why am I jealous? " No, Gale, silly! " I nodded my head. " So what do I do? " I looked at her. " What you do, is go ask someone else. I have no clue what you should do, other than that. " I walked away.

" Hey Katniss! " I sighed and turned around. Of course, it was Peeta. " Um , so I was thinking we can maybe watch a movie tonight? " I smiled. THIS is what I wanted, not him claiming to be my boyfriend... Wait, I wanted this? " Sure , Peeta! " I mentally facepalmed. " Okay ! So you then!"

**_*End of POV*_**

***_Clove POV* _**

__Fine, Katpiss. Whatever, don't give me advice. I'll just follow my own advice. I will just MAKE them like me. Simple as that!

*_Cato POV*_

__I noticed Clove was walking around, with a really tight shirt on, and a huge smile on her face . I walked up to her. " Hey, Clove? " She looked up, smiling. " Yes Cato? " She seemed expecting something. " Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

**_*End of POV*_**

**_*Clove POV* _**

__I ran into the bathroom screaming. I turned on the lights, and looked it the mirror. I remembered what Cato had told me.

_"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but... You have some food in your teeth."_

I screamed again. I quickly got the floss and took it out. Well, there's still Gale.

**_*End of POV*_**

**" A bit of love, and drama in the house, I see? Well , let's skip to tonight. "**

**_*Katniss POV*_**

**__**I walked into our room, where Peeta and I would be watching the movie. Something called, " Twilight " Hope it's good. When I walked in the room, I was very surpised. Peeta, Snow , Rue , and Haymitch were there. " Hey Peeta, did you invite the whole house?" I asked sarcastically. " Yep!" I shook my head and sat next to Peeta. I overheard Rue , Snow, and Haymitch talking. " So Mr. Snow? " Rue started to ask. " Why do you have the word ' anus ' in your first name? " He just ignored her, while Haymitch cracked up. I put in the movie, and we watched it. During the movie, I ate tons of popcorn, and Peeta put his arm around me. It's kinda funny , though , because I didn't make him take it off.

* * *

**Aww, first love! Well guys... Review and send gifts to your favorite players! Now, we are choosing who we should vote off!**

**A) Peeta Mellark**

**B) Thresh**

**C) Marvel**

**And guys... I'm sorry, but I just realized I forgot like, half the people in this story :x I promise, next chapter I will put them in, but I have already written this, and two other chapters in my SYOT, getting ready to write a 3rd, and its 1:30 A.M. So don't blame me. ;)**


	3. New Loves And Loss

**"Hello, and I am your favorite host, Lauren! Sadly, Marvel, has been voted off. Yes. ****_Sadly. _****He will be truly missed. So anyway, let's see some of the gifts that have been received. Actually, there was 2. One was from the viewer, 1. The other was from...ME! Now let's go see some action!"**

**_*Thresh POV*_**

Oh? I got a gift? Well that's... Great? Let's see what it is...I opened the wrapped paper. Whatever it had inside it, was very lumpy. I tore off the paper and...I fell in love. Love as in, pet love. I knew we would be best friends forever. He was gray, lumpy, and very hard. I picked him up. The other person who got a gift, Clove, looked at me frighteningly. Probably scared of how AWESOME my gift was.

_***End of POV***_

_***Clove POV***_

Oh. My. God. I got a thing of floss. How great. Whoever sent me this, must know what happened. It must have been taped. Which means that everyone saw it. I am SO embarrassed. Whoever sent me this...Will **PAY**. I looked at Thresh. He was holding this rock in his hands and holding it high in the air. I am starting to get scared. " So um, Thresh. What do you got there? " He smiled at me. "It's my new pet." I looked around, trying to find the closest door. I was slowly making my way to the door, when he said, " His name is Niall. " I nodded my head, getting even more frightened. " Niall is very insecure. " I quickly walked out of the room.

_***End of POV***_

_***Peeta POV* **_

Me, Katniss, and Thresh, were talking about Thresh's new pet. His pet, Niall, was so cool. I smiled at Katniss. " Hey Kat, can we get one? " She looked angry. " Peeta, I told you, don't call me Kat." I nodded. " Okay Niss!" She facepalmed. Thresh interrupted. " Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go get some litter for Niall." I nodded. He quickly left to go to the store. Peeta spoke up. " So um..Katniss? " He bit his lip. " Yes, Peeta? " I wonder... " Well I was wondering.. If you would like to be my girlfriend. " I looked at him. " Um.." I didn't know what to say. I mean , Peeta was... Well Peeta. And Peeta was amazing. He is so talented, and loving, but do I want a relationship? I looked at him, and nodded my head yes, a smile on my face.

**_*End of POV*_**

**_*Glimmer POV*_**

I sat on my bed, me and Cato cuddling with Rue on the floor, watching T.V. Cato looked at me. " Hey baby? " I looked up at him. " Yeah Cato? " He gulped. " Well , I was thinking.. " He sat up, making me fall on the ground. Is something wrong with him? He seemed really sad the past couple of days. " Well I was thinking.. We should take some time off from each other. " He looked away. I just stared at him. I felt my throat getting dry, me being at a loss for words. I finally broke down crying, Cato walking out of the room and Rue running over to me comforting me. Her and Clove were my only true friends. They would never betray me, for anything.

I had been crying for a while, and I cried so much I got sick , and hurled all over the place. It was horrible. My life is horrible.

_***End of POV***_

_***Foxface POV* **_

_**You**_

Hm. I wonder what I can do today? Maybe, read a book? No, I have read them all. Maybe go out on the town? That Glimmer girl down the hall would NOT stop crying! I decided to go converse with someone from here. Hm, this "Clove" seemed okay. I walked up to her and she smiled. She asked me if she had something in her teeth and I shook my head no. So we decided to bring 2 people to the movies with us to go see a new movie called " Ted " . It's about a Teddy Bear. Yay? She talked alot, but I was fine with it because that meant all I had to do was nod or shake my head, make tiny conversation. She told me to be at the movies in 20 minutes, and bring a date. I hurried and got ready, and decided to bring Thresh. But just as friends. And he decided to bring his pet rock, and made me go and get a pet rock so they could date. Yay?

When I got to the movies, I saw Clove there with Cato. She looked at me. She whipped out her phone and sent a text. In about 2 seconds, I got a text from her.

_Clove: This is your date?_

_Me: No, we are just friends. But I guess our rocks are dating. He made me get one._

She dropped her phone. We looked at her, then she shook her head. I texted her again.

_Me: You are dating Cato?_

_Clove: Just friends );_

_Me: K the movie is strting._

We watched the movie. Every few minutes, I would see Clove reach for the popcorn at the same time as Cato, etc. When everyone thought Ted died, I saw Clove put her head in Cato's shoulder. I could tell she liked him, but I wasn't sure if he liked her. I looked at Thresh and smiled. We went home, and we saw Glimmer run to the door. Cato rolled his eyes . " Glimmer, why are you still crying? " She rolled her eyes. " Please, I am over you. But there's big news.." Everyone waited. I saw Katniss and Peeta behind her. I wonder.. Why is she crying ? Big news? Is she.. Pregnant?

* * *

**Hm, is she? I don't know.. Just kidding I do know! Guess you'll have to wait till next chapter! Hehe, the anticipation. Actually, I am about to write it. I am bored out of my mind, not being able to write my SYOT! I have to wait 3 days for it to start again... Can anybody tell me why it might have been deleted? It says: Main Reason: Not allowed : interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and ect." I am sorry, but I don't understand that. Why was mine deleted? There are plenty of other SYOTs. Someone care to explain? Thaaaanks! ;)**

**Nobody voted off this week: We will do it every 2 or 3 chapters! I love these guys to much D: I have decided... The winner gets the house for free AND $10,000! I also realize that has absolutely no meaning to you, whatsoever! Well, thanks for reading! xoxo, Lauren**

**PS: Don't forget to leave gifts!**

**PPS: Thanks for the reviews! I read them all :D**

**PPPS: Cheese.**

**PPPPS: I tried to update this, but I can't. Yay. So it is 11:52 at night. I have 2 days and 4 hours till I see you guys! Or hear from ya, whatever.**


End file.
